A known micromechanical component is situated in a housing. The micromechanical component is secured with the aid of a casting compound which, after curing, hermetically encapsulates the micromechanical component in the housing or forms the housing. Prior to casting, electrical connections are established between the'component and external or internal connections of the housing with the aid of bonding. The micromechanical component includes so-called bond pads for this purpose for producing a eutectic bond joint.
On occasion, the encapsulation of the micromechanical component by the casting compound in the region of the bond pads is not perfect, so that parasitic resistances or capacitances may form between adjoining bond pads. This may result in measuring errors during operation, which due to the low currents or charges which are exchanged via the connections of the micromechanical component are generally no longer possible to eliminate.